comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-04 - The Awakening: ...Witnessed by Green Eyes...
There were rumors for the last week about a 'Catman'. Not the mercenary that Selina Kyle has run into more than once who has proven more than a retard until he did some mega-soul searching and came out a cold-hearted bastard but cool, well, if you consider that cool. In either case, the rumors keep piling up and enough is enough right! Especially when they are moving in on your turf! There were also rumors he was hitting a local East End gang, taking down one faction after another, brutally though they were still breathing afterwards. Claw marks were left behind at the scenes like the old marking Catwoman used to leave after her thefts back in the day before she realized that was a dumb idea, best to not be traceable because working for the government SUCKED, especially in black ops. However, when arriving at the abandoned old garage that this group hangs out at, it appears a trap was set for Mr. Kitty and accidentally sprung by Ms. Kitty. Chains, guns, knives, and bats. The gang members that did not seem home yet are very much so and not too happy with their sexy feline visitor. Another opponent is disarmed with Selina's bullwhip, and she uses it to cat-apult the fiend into her lovely boot, face-first, even as she spins like a whirlwind, claws lashing out to strike blood across another incoming thug's face. She cracks the whip back, purrs low, "I told you boys, I am not playing nice. You just -don't- -listen-," she tuts, before doing a flip and heading behind an old abandoned car as the guns come out. Well, she has a solution for that; one bola flung out to the rescue, to make it a bit harder to aim that pesky automatic rifle. At the automatic rifle goes flying upward, a dark cape spreads out above from a high window and then there is a THUMP as the dark figure comes down hard and fast on the gangster's back. He goes down and does not get back even has dark blade-line things go flying outward to nail enemies in the wrists. Batarangs? Perhaps, it is a little dark and the lights overhead are swinging as they cast an eerie light on everything even as the dark figure beings to move. The gangsters are screaming, "It's Batman too! I told you that slut would bring him along with her!" The gangsters seem to try and step it up, if you call that stepping it up. Funny how 'Batman' always shows up when you least expect him. And, Catwoman certainly wasn't expecting this particular path. She, however, remains ever the opportunist and flows forward to disarm a thug swinging a baseball bat at her by shoving it's end into his gut, and then up into his chin. "Nighty-night," she says, cheerfully, before sending him into the wall. The way Batman maneuvers he is soon back to back with you, and when you twist and spin so does he, working with you as the two of you start to take down thug after though. His movements are quite effective, though perhaps he breaks an arm more than usual before he knocks them out. He doesn't say anything, which surely isn't uncommon in the middle of combat, speak only if absolutely necessarily in a situation like this. The thugs are decreasing, a few decorated with claw marks, and the one nailed beneath the chin was spitting teeth before he went down. Needless to say, this gang got way more than they bargained for when they were expecting a 'Cat/man/'. "You've -got- to be kidding me," grumbles Selina, as she cartwheels across the floor, does another backflip, and then whips a guy's feet from under him, and then slamming back that whip into another's chest. She shakes her finger at the second thug, then 'kisses' him goodnight with a fist she learned to throw from Wildcat. A back kick (sorta to the side) is made to a guy in the chest that tries to come between the two of you and he goes flying back, hitting a wall hard and goes flying right out a window, breaking it on his way. Batman surveys the damage as Catwoman finishes the last man off and nods in approval at the damage and whimpered groans from those half lucid if even that. "Good job." The words are rough, and very much like Batman. But is something 'off' on them? "Good job?" The words are off, too. That's certainly not something Batman might say to her. Still, few fight like that. And some measure of uncertainty is aroused, she's not wholly put off. Just yet. "What was so good about it?" She smirks, in her way, then struts forwards to begin using her zip-ties to make sure the thugs don't escape. "I don't even think they knew what they wanted." Well, it is something more he would say to one of his Robin's, isn't it? There is silence from Batman at first as he watches Catwoman work. He then makes a statement, "It was not you that have been bringing down the Snapes, but you followed the trail." The cape keeps him enveloped and he had moved more to the shadows of the swinging light so it is more difficult to get a clear image of his costume. But he does pull something out from his cape and holds it up, a brown cardboard tube with white plastic stopper ends. It has in black perm marker across it 'CATWOMAN', "But I suspect the one that left for you outside were the one." "You really shouldn't have," purrs Selina mildly, her eyes hidden behind the goggles, in the darkness. And she can see better than most, with them on. Her intuition is nagging at her, and she studies the package, the 'Batman' more closely, before holding a hand out for it. "Shall we see what they wanted, then?" "Already know," Batman states. "You aren't the first they 'visited'. Perhaps a taunt, or a challenge." As if he is still out on what the individual is attempting to accomplish. When she finally opens it, it will have a rolled up piece of art work. "Does it mean anything to you however?" Batman seems to wait for Catwoman's input at that point, his body language still and watchful. He appears aware of his surroundings, alert and not relaxed at all. "It means," remarks Catwoman, in her dry, yet humored tone, "That someone had far too much time on their hands. And a very vivid imagination." She rolls the artwork back up, tucks it into the package back from whence it came, rather than discarding it. She looks amused, almost. "And who else have 'they' visited?" Now her tone is coy. Almost as if she thought the entire thing were a game. But if she knows anything? She's not giving it away. 'Batman' then motions for Catwoman to follow him, and he will go out the back door of the garage. And as long as she follows, he will offer an arm to her before he pulls out his grapple gun to shoot it up above to the roof top. He will not click it on to pull him upward till he sees what Catwoman will choose. If the chooses to take the risk, she will notice that the uniform is styled as one of Batman's older ones rather than the one he currently wears. The man within is muscular, but she may notice slightly thinner than the real Batman. And if she remains within that arm, she will be taken upward to the roof top with grace and long practice, completely ease as if it was the real Batman. A strange contradiction. Hopefully he wasn't de-aged again, right? She always was a risk taker - and, certainly Bruce would want to know if there was an impostor going around, dressed as him if she suspected. Besides, she's a grown woman, can take care of herself. Most of the time. It's when they land on the roof that she slides away; not pushing, or seeming altogether worried, or fearful. She tsks, then, "Almost. But, not quite. So. Who are you, really? Mmm? And what's this all about? You've got my curiosity, but that only goes so far." A dark chuckle comes from the man, "Not too bad though for a first attempt," the false Batman states. He rehooks the grapple gun to his utility belt and then he ends up opening a yellow pouch and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He taps one out for himself and puts it between his lips and then offers one toward you. "Nice job on those men, love the claws, very, very sexy." There is a dark edged humor to his tone as his lips twist into something resembling a smile. His voice is different, but there is some of that Batman 'quality' to it. "The name is Red Hood, didn't they tell you to expect my visit and what the rules were?" "Mmm. No," she says, "But you can bet that I'll ask." She finds a structure, support to lean on, and does so, regally; these are after all, rooftops that she knows very, very well. "So, you brought me here. Lured me out. And drew me a lovely little picture. Now what?" She tilts her head, catlike, curiously. The pack of cigarettes are tucked away and a lighter is pulled out. The zippo is snapped on, and he lights up his smoke, stepping away from the roof top edge so its light isn't noticeable. He then snaps the zippo closed and tucks it away, closing the yellow pouch as he draws on the smoke before he pulls the cigarette from his lips to slowly blow the smoke out. "You get to ask a question lovely. It cannot be 'Who are you', and it can't be 'Why do you do this' as two people already asked that question and I don't feel like trying to find a third damn way of answering it. Go Oracle and the Commish for that one, two peas in a pod," he states with that same humor he had before. "Least Batwing was more creative, but I did grow quickly fond of the brat. Think I'll keep him around," Red Hood states, taking another draw on his smoke. He keeps an eye on Catwoman and her whip, or just enjoying the view. It could be either-or. "Mmmm. Fair enough. How about, 'Why should I care?'" Still, there's an amused air to her tone. Confident, bold, and brash. She does not yet sheathe her claws, either. But, she awaits the answer as a Queen her due and all the air that is bestowed upon such royalty. The cigg is pulled from between Red Hood's lips and he cough laughs, before he gets the smoke out of his lungs and really laughs. "I like you too!" He pretend wipes a tear away from one white lens covered eye. "There is nothing that says you should care. You are just part of the 'Bat Family', so their baggage becomes you. That's what happens when you become the obsession of 'The Batman', and you have been for years. You were always 'different' from the others, and now here I find you playing 'hero'. Endearing really." He then shrugs his shoulders. "You were never one to care for that which didn't directly affect you. Your relationship with Batman always confused me really, why he treated you different, why you treated him different. Then again, it could just be because you are hot as hell, or your devil may care attitude. Furthermore, you are rare to 'cross that imaginary line'." Red Hood then hrms, "Or maybe I want you to care, not because of Batman, but perhaps because I'm willing to play dark and gritty with you," he teases. "But override years of obsession? Likely only in my fantasies." That humor of his can be self-biting at times, as if he isn't immune to his own sarcasm. "Well, that's what great about being human. We all can wish for things." She stalks forwards then, towards the edge of the rooftop, unfurling her bullwhip. "Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, they come true." Behind her goggles, though, her eyes are as every bit as sharp as her smile. And, the woman certainly knows how to move. "You think I'm playing hero? That's cute. Very cute. We all have our highs, and our lows, Bat-boy. And we all have our limits." She pauses, teetering, perfectly, on the ledge. "Of course, it's also very, very fun playing both sides of the fence. And only you know where you really stand." It's all a game to her, really. "Girl has to keep her options open, afterall. But, I think you already know that slice of life." "Not disapproving at all," Red Hood states. "And hope we can dance again, when I'm not teasing you to come out to play." He takes one last drag on his cigarette before he slowly blows out the smoke and bends at one knee to put it out on the roof top before dropping it into a pouch to dispose of later. He is still watching Catwoman, even as his other hand moves to release the grapple gun from his utility belt. "After all, it's good to keep dreams alive." "See around, Bat-Boy." And, she falls backwards, her whip cracking in the night, as she swings from the gargoyle, onto a brick building, skids down the side of it with her claws, and another jump, another whip-swing, and she's out of sight.